Finjamos dormir
by Mary-Dream-Cielo
Summary: Era un ritual que se realiza desde tiempos inmemoriales, probablemente desde que nació la primera niña, toda hija sabe lo que debe hacer y todo padre debe saber que no debe saberlo.-


**Disclaimer: Seamos realistas, ni siquiera vivo en Estados Unidos por lo tanto ni siquiera soy vecina de los creadores de OUT simplemente quería hacer algo medianamente productivo con mi tiempo.-**

* * *

Es totalmente reconfortante cuando las cosas se encarrilan, cuando el mundo entero se enlaza, un hecho tras otro hecho, una persona con otra y todo vuelve a la tranquilidad y felicidad que nunca se debió haber perdido; Blanca volvía a ser Blanca, Roja volvía a ser Roja…

Pero la felicidad no se construye sobre las piedras de castillos milenarios, sino sobre los verdes valles de un rio que siempre avanza y fluye, igual que la vida, eso fue lo que pasó con StoryBrook, la vida fluyó, Cenicienta no solo tenía a su príncipe, también tenía a su precioso bebé, Rumplenstinsky tenía su magia de vuelta, después veremos si eso es bueno o malo, pero lo más importante era que tenía a Bella con él, todo en orden, todo fluye, todos se encuentran alegres… bueno… casi todos, solo había un pequeño detalle… Emma.-

Para ella este encarrilamiento era temible, porque lo desconocido suele ser temible y ella desconocía lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, desconocía la magia, desconocía como es que los enanitos sacan magia de las minas, desconocía como era que una encantadora persona como Roja podía convertirse en lobo… y sobre todo, desconocía como era ser amada como en realidad lo era.-

Al principio fue Henry, él fue el pagamento entre la antigua realidad solitaria que vivía y las nuevas circunstancias, queriendo a Henry fue capaz de apreciar a Hansel y Gretel, a Cenicienta y su príncipe, poco a poco su corazón se adecuó a recibir amor y pudo ver diferente a Mary Margaret, como olvidar el soleado día en que la pudo ver como "BLANCA NIEVES" y como fue capaz de llamarla por primera vez… MAMÁ… todo fue casi perfecto… casi, porque todavía faltaba algo más, y eso era un poquitín más difícil que reconocer a su madre, con ella tenía a Henry, por su amor a él ella pudo entender el amor que Blanca le profesaba, pero… admitámoslo, Emma no había tenido a muchos "Hombres" en su vida, por supuesto había tenido representantes del sexo masculino… pero no "Hombres" así que no sabía cómo reaccionar con el que tenía enfrente… su padre.-

El padre de Henry simplemente no estaba, o al menos ella no quería recordarlo, así que conocer a un ser humano que trate delicadamente a las mujeres, les abra la puerta, las respete… con el que había hablado era "David" y hay que reconocer que entonces era algo, bueno… muy cobarde, pero este, el nuevo, "James", "Encantador" era diferente, era decidido, valiente, respetuoso y su… ok ese era el problema, como no podía reconocerlo no podía llamarle "Padre".-

Ya había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que llamó "Mamá" a Blanca pero James seguía siendo James y para Emma seguía siendo un bicho raro, Blanca y Henry se esforzaban porque pasaran tiempo juntos, dejaban que en la cena James hablara para que Emma lo conociera mejor, se reunían en el comedor de la abuelita –James había decidido mantener las distancias mientras todo se solucionaba- era como si todos los días le arreglaran a Emma y James una cita a ciegas sabiendo quien era la pareja y no estaba haciendo efectivo, ambos se sentían presionados, incómodos, Emma pensaba que si llegaban a verse como hijastra y padrastro tendrían mucha suerte.-

Así que ahí estábamos todos, manteniendo la vida anterior mientras se recupera la perdida, así que mientras todo se ponía en orden James fungía como alcalde y Emma… bueno…. Ya era la Sheriff ¿no? Así que estaba guardando unos archivos casi a la hora de salida mientras Blanca la acompañaba ¿las pueden culpar por querer pasar 25 horas al día juntas? Cuando James apareció.-

-Hola chicas – Dijo esbozando su sonrisa "encantadora"

-¡Hola cariño!- Blanca Nieves se le abalanzo y él la tomo entre sus brazos y… claro que después de 28 años sin reconocerse… ¿Quién los puede culpar por darse un apasionado y largo beso cada vez que se encontraban?-¿Nos vamos?-

-Tú si – tomó un poco de aire y puso cara de culpable – Emma debe quedarse.-

-¡Un momento! Es mi hora de salida ¡y he estado trabajando demasiado estos días! – era cierto, a la pobre Emma le había tocado lidiar con todos los habitantes que habían quedado aturdidos, hadas queriendo volar cuando todavía no recuperaban sus alas, enanitos queriendo trabajar en las minas cuando todavía no estaban listas… en fin, toda la organización era una locura y era comprensible que a ella le tocara someter y a veces encarcelar a los más violentos.-

-¡Cariño déjala descansar! Ya mañana terminará- y Blanca hizo algo por primera vez en su vida, algo que viene en los genes de toda madre, tomo a James de las manos y le sonrió con dulzura y sencillez tal cual corderito, el suspiró y ella pensó que casi lo tenía cuando…

-Lo siento, pero mañana también tendrá más trabajo, de seguro los demás enanitos intentarán sacar a este renegado…

-¡Hey, que solo quería hacer mi trabajo!- contestó Gruñón que se encontraba en una celda porque 4 horas antes intentó entrar a una sección de las minas especialmente maltratada.-

-Si tu trabajo es darnos un susto de muerte ¡felicidades! Estas haciendo un gran trabajo Gruñón – le contestó una Emma con muy mal humor.-

-Vamos James, déjala ir – volvió a intentar Blanca como si le estuviera pidiendo a James que la dejara ir a una fiesta.-

-Blanca es su…-

-Obligación- finalizó Emma- Está bien mamá, él tiene razón – esta vez no quiso llamarlo James pero la otra palabra todavía no salía- voy a quedarme y mañana en el almuerzo platicamos ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Oh! ¡De acuerdo! Nos vemos mañana – Blanca le dio un beso a James y luego uno a Emma y cuando se iba hubieran podido asegurar que dijo algo así cómo "adictos al trabajo".-

Después de unas cuantas horas Emma ya había guardado varios archivos, revisado las cámaras de seguridad –James tenía razón los otros enanitos de seguro iban a querer liberar a Gruñón- y cuando estaba llenando algunos informes James fue a comprar algo de comer al comedor de la abuelita, había llevado el trabajo que él tenía pendiente en la alcaldía y le hacía compañía.-

Era algo típico de James, solía ser terminante en cuanto a las obligaciones de los demás, incluyendo a Emma, de hecho más con Emma, nunca le daba trato preferencial, y siempre le hacía ver la importancia de su trabajo, por eso la chica sabía que no podía negarse cuando él le pidió que se quedara a trabajar, y no le molestaba, de hecho eso le agradaba más que las constantes "citas" que su madre y Henry preparaban para que se conocieran mejor, con esas salidas se sentían obligados, con su trabajo se sentían… compenetrados, y era en esos momentos en los que no le llamaba James y cuando estaba más cerca de decirle pap… bueno o al menos eso estaba pensando mientras veía el cumulo de formularios que debía llenar y los ojos le ardían, pero era su obligación ¿Por qué tenían que ser tantos formularios? La gente de StoryBrook contaba con ella ¿Por qué la luz de la comisaría tenía que ser tan suave? James contaba con ella… de pronto sintió que podía seguir trabajando… pero desde su ventana pudo escuchar los grillos… era un sonido tan reconfortante, tan apacible, tenía que disfrutarlo, solo un momento, recostar la cabeza un momento y escuchar.-

Para cuando James llegó a la comisaría Emma estaba… bueno… en el quinto sueño.-

-Emma cariño…-sin respuesta-Vamos linda despierta…- sin respuesta-¿Emma…?

-Déjala – era Gruñón.-

-Pero…

-Solo está dormida galán, está cansada y se durmió hace como diez minutos – Una sonrisa surco el rostro del enanito, sabía que James tenía cierta fobia por los sueños pesados pero la chica le caía bien y se notaba agotada y si el príncipe encantador seguía la despertaría.-

James solo suspiró, era la primera vez que la veía dormir, la había visto pelear, gritar y pensar pero nunca la había visto dormir, eso era injusto para ella… y para él, entonces se le volvió a acercar.-

-Ya te dije galán solo está cansada, déjala…

-Lo sé pero no puede dormir así– le contestó James mientras sacaba con cuidado las llaves de las celdas de la chaqueta de Emma y abría la celda contigua a la de gruñón, la limpió un poco y le puso un cobertor y una almohada y salió por una manta calentita que Blanca había tenido el detalle de poner en su auto.-

Cuando todo estuvo listo se topo con un pequeño inconveniente, Gruñón tenía razón, Emma estaba realmente agotada y él no quería molestarla ni para decirle que se acostara, sabía que ella seguiría trabajando hasta que terminara.-

Blanca tenía razón, él y su hija eran unos adictos al trabajo.-

Mientras se decidía si despertarla se paró en seco y sonrió, se puso a su lado y acarició su frente

-Vamos cariño, a dormir- le susurró muy quedo, tanto que Gruñón casi no le entendió, mientras la tomaba en brazos, la llevó a la celda y la acostó.-

Revisó que la almohada estuviera bien puesta y la arropó bien con la manta, le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió.-

-Buenas noches cielo- dijo y mientras pasaba frente a Gruñón lo reprendió suavecito- tú también te duermes… y si la despiertas te dejo aquí otros dos días ¿quedamos?

-Quedamos- le contestó también bajito, sonriendo y elevando la mano en señal de paz.-

James apagó las demás luces y solo dejó una, la del escritorio más lejano y se puso a terminar su propio trabajo y si era posible adelantar un poco el de Emma, cual padre terminando la tarea de su hija, sonrió ante la idea.-

A la mañana siguiente James sintió que le acariciaban el pelo, pero estaba tan agotado que no se quería mover, la caricia continuó…

-Arriba- le dijeron suavemente, pero de veras quería seguir durmiendo…

-Vamos papá te traje café – le dijo Emma mientras movía el vasito de cartón para que James oliera el brebaje, entonces sonrió, abrió los ojos, se desesperezó y cogió el vaso.-

-Gracias cariño-

-De nada- contesto Emma mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se dirigía sonriendo a su escritorio.-

Ambos siguieron con sus cosas hasta que algo los sacó de sus pensamientos.-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué han hecho?-

-¿Qué hemos hecho de qué?- preguntó Emma.-

-No sé, díganme ustedes, desde que despertaron tienen esa…-los miró indignado mientras los señalaba-… esa… cara.-

-¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que es un crimen tener cara – dijo divertido James mientras Emma se carcajeaba y continuaron sus cosas mientras mantenían, en efecto una "cara" especial, ambos la tenían.-

Emma pensaba que tal vez estuviera mal pero no lo pudo evitar, fue una especie de instinto natural, como cuando ves una pelota acercarse y sabes que tienes que levantar las manos para atraparla…

Era un ritual que se realiza desde tiempos inmemoriales, probablemente desde que nació la primera niña, toda hija sabe lo que debe hacer y todo padre debe saber que no debe saberlo.-

Un leve pestañeo mientras James arreglaba la celda bastó, pero por alguna razón ella sabía que debía hacer, por primera vez desde que se rompió la maldición sabía exactamente que debía hacer, o mejor dicho que no hacer, y por instante esa noche los dos supieron que se estaban engañando, porque James sabia que Emma estaba despierta y Emma sabia que James se había enterado pero ambos sabían que debían continuar hasta que Emma se durmiera otra vez de verdad, porque eso hacen las niñas y eso hacen los papás, y por eso esa gloriosa mañana Emma con una sonrisa radiante dejó del lado a James y al príncipe encantador y por primera vez le llamó PAPÁ.-

* * *

Un saludo a todos y todas aquellas que se sienten identificadas, no importa si son buenos, malos o regulares, de todos modos son solo seres humanos y aunque suene cursi… también a ellos les debemos la vida ¡Feliz día del Padre!

Y... eso es todo, tortazos, tomatazos y demandas en el botoncito de abajo, nos leemos después.-


End file.
